The invention relates to a hanging device or catch consisting of at least two parts which slide one on the other and are made of spring-elastic plastic.
Such hanging devices are used, for example, for mirrors and unframed pictures covered with a sheet of glass. Catches can be used on doors in cabinets or the like, and also on boxes which are provided with hinged lids.